


Loam

by FallLover



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Afterglow, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, F/F, F/M, Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Multi, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallLover/pseuds/FallLover
Summary: A quiet moment for Fenris, Hawke, and Isabela to clear the air.





	Loam

Hawke lay on her bed, reading a book about cold-based spells.  
  
Fenris lay on her right side, shirtless and counting the freckles on her arm. His bare legs were curled around her right, and she idly rubbed the skin she could touch with her ankle.  
  
Isabela was lightly napping on Hawke’s left. Her right arm was bent so her fingers rested in Hawke’s hair.  
  
Fenris sighed and burrowed his head into Hawke’s arm.

Hawke looked up and smiled. “Something wrong, love?”  
  
“…The bedsheets smell like her.”  
  
"I thought you liked the way I smell," Isabela commented, not opening her eyes.

"I do. Very much so."

Isabela leaned up a little and blew a kiss his direction before putting her head back down by the curve of Hawke's neck.

"But you're not... it's not you. Or Hawke. That I'm talking about."

"You'll have to be more specific, Fenris," Hawke said. "You know Isabela and I use this bed a lot when you're not around. And not necessarily on our own."

"I know. I mean... Merrill."  
  
Isabela wrinkled her nose and said, “After all the damn sex we’ve been having this afternoon, honestly, that’s who you think it smells like?”  
  
“She has a very distinctive… musk. I feel like she rolls in the dirt on Sundermount every day to keep it.”  
  
“I doubt that,” Hawke replied, turning a page in her book. “Or even if she did, we’d never know. She’s impeccably clean.” She put a bookmark in the book and lowered it, pulled her right arm out of Fenris’ face and curled it around him so she could rub her fingers in his hair. He avoided meeting her eyes.  
  
“Fenris, I’ll start using more… I don’t know, maybe some scented candles or something? Or I guess we could just use one of the guest rooms when you’re here.”  
  
“But I like this bed,” Isabela said, pushing herself up to look at the other two. “It’s all broken in and… homesome, you know? And imagine all the sex toys we'll have to move.”  
  
“But you love breaking in new things,” Hawke replied with a laugh. “Especially beds. And we can always get new toys, dear, so we don't have to move anything. Maker knows you keep bringing me more than I have the room to store.”  
  
“It's how I show my affection when I'm not giving you orgasms," Isabela said. “Anyway, it’s not the smell he has an issue with and you know it, Hawke.” She huffed and ran her fingers over Hawke’s bared stomach, tracing out random patterns.  
  
Hawke shivered. “Fenris, you know Isabela and I aren’t going to give Merrill up. We’ve talked about this.”  
  
Fenris sat up and turned his back to them. The lyrium tattoos shone in the light from the candles and fireplace. Hawke put a hand out and traced the other marks on his back. Whippings. Scars. A whole life she was still learning about in pieces, and no magic could ever repair.  
  
Fenris breathed in deeply, unable to avoid responding to her gentle touch. “I know it’s unfair to you both… I just…” He sighed. “It’s hard, all right? If it were anyone else…”  
  
“Wait, are you telling me we could bring Varric in here?” Isabela chuckled. “Why didn’t you say so?”  
  
Hawke lightly flicked Isabela’s hair before turning back to Fenris. “Darling, this relationship doesn’t work if you’re unhappy. We’re not giving Merrill up, but we’re not going to force her on you. I can work on the bed situation later, but if you want to move, we can go to a guest room.” She reached out to clasp his right arm. “But if this is… if this is you saying you can’t keep coming here, knowing that Merrill is a part of Isabela’s and my life, then you need to tell us. We’re not mind-readers. We can only work through this if you let us in.”  
  
Fenris looked down at his lap, then leaned back so that he fell back lightly on Hawke’s stomach and looked up at the bed’s canopy. Isabela threaded her fingers in his hair and he shut his eyes in enjoyment.  
  
“I… no. I’m happy here. I just try to forget sometimes. But it’s hard to let it go. Maybe another bed next time would be nice.”  
  
“But not now?” Isabela asked, turning the threading into more of a massage while she nuzzled one of his ears with her teeth.  
  
“No, not now. This is nice.”  
  
“Mmm,” Hawke said, reaching down to thread her fingers through Fenris’ public hair and making him shiver for all kinds of different reasons. “I think we can make it a lot nicer for him, can’t we, Isabela?”  
  
“Ooh yes. I do love the way your mind works, Hawke.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a scene that ran through my head. In case it's unclear, there's two triads: FenrisxHawkexIsabela, and HawkexIsabelaxMerrill. Isabela and Hawke flirt with Varric but they're not in a relationship with him, together or alone. Hawke also has a relationship with Anders, but that's neither here nor there, except for the fact that if Isabela had jokingly offered to bring him in, that would have probably ticked Fenris off more than teased him, and she knew that.


End file.
